¡¡ES MIA!
by Ira Brun
Summary: una disucion sobre una peli rosa se llebaba acabo entre 3 lejendarios ninjas, pero uno se la roba al final... pesimo summary u.u


declaimed: **naruto no es mio**

**"pensamiento"**

**---cambio de escena---**

**-hablan-  
**

________________

En una mañana común y corriente en konoha el ruido de los pájaros al despertar, el sonido de los negocias que comenzaban abrir y los gritos?

-¡¡Es mía!!- se escucho

-¡¡No es mía!!- otra persona grito

Bueno vamos hacia ese lugar donde se escuchan los gritos y veamos 1que sucede, pero antes en el camino se ve a un peli plata que caminaba con su fiel libro icha icha, un tanto ajeno a lo que pasaba en se lugar, bueno retomando los gritos vamos haber que sucede

-Teme es mía- dijo un pelirrubio

-Que no ella siempre a estado enamorada de mi púdrete- grito un azabache

-No mi flor es mía- dijo un tipo con cejas pobladas

Vasta ustedes tres- grita una peli rosa- por que tetsunade permite esto ToT

Flash back

-¡¡Oba-chan!!- grito un rubio hiperactivo

-¡¡Que no soy vieja!!- grño desde atrás de sus archivos

-Si como, quiero casarme con Sakura-chan- sonrió

-¿Pero que demonios dices mocos?- se paro de golpe y golpe el escritorio

-Es que usted es su maestra y ella dijo que si usted le daba permiso que ella se casara- he hizo un puchero

-"Con que esas tenemos Sakura"- pense- Bien pero tendrás que ponerte en la fila

-¿Como que en la fila?

-Si mi hermosa flor de cerezo no se puede quedar contigo- dijo un pelinegro entrando y con pose de tipo guay

-Hum cállense- dijo el poseedor del sharingan- es mía- y miro fríamente a su "adversarios"

-"Demonios en que líos me mete esta Sakura"- y masajeo sus sienes

-Ya digamos vieja quien se casara con ella- grito eufórico el pelirrubio

-Si dígale a estos 2- señalándolos- que mi hermosa Sakura es mía, por que la llama de la- fue interrumpido

-¡¡Ya cállens!!e- miro a los tres- vayan a preguntarle a ella y a mi dejen de molestar- y golpeo su escritorio

-Pero vieja

-¡¡Que no me digas vieja!!

-Ella dijo que le dijéramos a usted

-Pues yo digo k vayan a joder a otra parte

-Con todo respeto pero ella

-¡¡Váyase!!- grito y los hecho a patadas

End flash back

-Es mía ¿verdad mi flor?- dijo el pelinegro

-No es mía- respondió el rubio

-Cállense que es mía- gruño el único Uchiha

-"ayuda por favor"- pensó caso al borde de las lagrimas

Y casualmente un peli plata caminaba por se sendero sin saber lo que sucedía hasta que

-Cállense los tres no soy un objeto y déjenme en paz- bajo su libro y miro a su derecha y pudo ver a tres jóvenes que estaban frente ala ojiverde peleando entre ellos y diciendo un es mía, así que como su curiosidad pudo mas fue a averiguar que sucedía, y mas si alguien que no fuese el decía que SU Sakura era de otro

-Nas Sakura – la saldo

-Kakashi senseiiiiiiiiii ToT- corrió a abrazarlo

-¿Sensei?, que no te dije que ya no lo soy- cierto era una de las reglas auto impuesta por el copy ninja ya tenia 18 años y ahora ella lo acompañaba a misiones y cierta mente, esa peli rosa había robado cruelmente el corazón del peli plata

-Si gomen pero es que estos- los señalo- ya me tienen harta, cansada y no se que hacer ToT

-Vale, vale Sakura que tan malo puede ser n./

-Si como a usted no lo están tratando como trofeo pues no el interesa ¬¬

-Ok te ayudaré- aplaudió- muchachos- y estos voltearon a verlo- díganme ¿quien se cree el mas indicado para Sakura?- los cuestiono

-¡¡Yo!!- dijeron al unisonó

-Lo ve

-Bueno chicos debe haber una forma de solucionar esto, o ¿son unos animales?- y los miro vio como Naruto se metía el dedo en la nariz y luego ala boca, como rock lee estaba cazando a una mosca para después comérsela, y Sasuke pese a su semblante frio vio como se agacho y rasco su oreja como perro- Bueno yo solo decía- y una gotita tipo anime apareció detrás de su cabeza

-Dattebayo Sakura es mía- y se señalo

-No es mía

-Que es mía- y otra discusión se abrió paso

-Momento jóvenes ¿ya le han preguntado a Sakura?- y miro ala aturdida

-He… yo es que…- bajo su mirada

-Ya ven no le han preguntado… Sakura- la llamo- ¿a quien quieres?- sonrió se podía notar gracias a su ojito feliz

-Si di que me quieres y te invitare rameen- sonrió el poseedor del kyubbi

-No mi flor de cerezo di que me amas a mí y compartiré contigo la llama de la juventud- haciendo pose de tipo guay

-Di que me quieres a mí y reconstruiremos el clan- bueno este tío no hiso gestos ni nada

-¿Y bien saku?- la miro el peli plata

-Es que… yo... no los quiero a ustedes- y bajo la mirada

-Yo se a que a mi me quiere- y comenzaron a pelear de nuevo, pero un peli plata que estaba atento a cualquier situación pudo ver que la joven tenia un tono carmesí en sus mejillas, una bola de… jóvenes con exceso de hormonas y al parecer una solución

-Tengo una idea- y todos lo miraron. El que traiga el mejor regalo es el que gana n./

-Si ya venimos Sakura-chan te traeré rameen- y corrió

-Yo te buscare la mejor manera de expresarte todos mis sentimientos- le beso la mano y se fue

-Hum- la miro- yo te traeré algo- y se fue de allí

-Ahhh -suspiro- gracias kakas…- la interrumpió

-ERES MIA- la tomo en brazos y desaparición en un puf, cuando la joven pudo reponerse de la impresio pudo ver que estaban en el departamento del copy ninja y este la mirada fijamente.. ¡¡sin mascara!!

-Ka.. Kakashi?- cuestiono al verlo como se acercaba a sus labios

-Eres mía- susurro en sus labios para así dar rienda suelta a ese beso tan deseado entre ambos, y dedicando así carisias y mimos

----Mientras tanto en otro lugar-----

-He ¿donde esta Kakashi y Sakura?- cuestión Naruto que llevaba una ración de rameen

-No lo se- dijo lee con un ramo de flores rojas

-Demonios… no la ganaron- dijo el azabache que solo llevaba una pequeña flor que se encontró ene l camino y señalo un trozo de papel que decía ES MIA y con un Kakashi dibujado cargando a Sakura.


End file.
